sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar
Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion. Tom McGrath explained that "Ben Stiller was the first actor we asked to perform, and we knew we wanted his character, Alex, to be a big performing lion with a vulnerable side." Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra. McGrath explained the character: "Marty is a guy who thinks there might be more to life than what's in the zoo. We wanted his character to be energetic, so we listened to Chris Rock." David Schwimmer as Melman, a hypochondriac giraffe who is afraid of germs. When they were looking for a voice actor for Melman, they listened to Schwimmer's voice on Friends and, according to McGrath, thought that it "sounded really neat." Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a strong, confident, but sweet hippopotamus. McGrath said that they found all these traits in Pinkett Smith's voice, when they listened to her. Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien, a ring-tailed lemur and the king of the lemurs. King Julien was initially only meant to be a "two-line" character until auditioning Baron Cohen improvised eight minutes of dialogue in an Indian accent. Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice, an aye-aye and King Julien's royal advisor. Andy Richter as Mort, a Goodman's mouse lemur. Tom McGrath as Skipper, the leader of penguins. McGrath, who was also the film's co-director and co-writer, initially only lent his voice to the temporary tracks. Growing up with films starring tough actors like John Wayne, Charlton Heston, and Robert Stack, McGrath wanted Stack for the voice of Skipper. Stack was approached about voicing the character, but died two weeks before production on the animation began. After that, DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg decided to keep the temporary voice, with McGrath explaining: "People were used to me doing that voice. We knew it worked when we screened it." Many character's traits were based off Stack's work.McGrath especially emphasized The Untouchables, a 1959 television crime drama series starring Stack. Chris Miller as Kowalski, a penguin and Skipper's right hand. Jeffrey Katzenberg as Rico, a smart and silent penguin who is only expressed through grunts and squeals. Mireille Soria, the film's producer, commented on Katzenberg's uncredited role: "The irony for us is that he's the one who doesn't talk. There's something very Dadaistic about that, isn't there?" Christopher Knights as Private, an eager, lowly penguin. Knights was also an assistant editor on the film.4 Conrad Vernon as Mason, a chimpanzee (Phil, the other chimpanzee, is unvoiced) Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath as the fossa Eric Darnell and David P. Smith as lemurs Elisa Gabrielli as Nana, an elderly New Yorker Bob Saget as an unspecified off-screen zoo animal David Cowgill as a police horse Stephen Apostolina as a police officer Quotes Marty: The penguins are going so, why can't I?Alex: The penguins are psychotic. Alex: This is a highly refined, type of, food... thing that you do NOT find in the wild.Marty: Do you ever think that there's more to life than just steak, Alex?Alex: at his steak He didn't mean that, baby. No-no-no. Julien: Gloria cuddle Mort They are just a bunch of pansies.Maurice: I don't know, Julien. to Alex There's something about that guy with the crazy hair-do that I find suspicious.Julien: Nonsense, Maurice! Come on everybody! Let's go and meet the pansies! Alex: What could Connecticut have to offer us?Melman: Lyme disease.Alex: Thank you, Melman. and Alex seem overjoyed to be reunited; they are running towards each other on the beach in slow motion with arms outstretched and Chariots of Fire playing; their voices are slow and toned to a low keyAlex: Marty!Marty: Alex!Alex: Marty!Marty: Al!Alex: firmly Marty!Marty: confused Alex?Alex: angrily MARTY!Marty: to run Oh, sugar, honey, iced tea! Gloria: Mort Aw, aren't you just the sweetest little thing? I just wanna dunk you in my coffee.Melman: They are so cute from a reasonable distance. Maurice: Alex Oh my, what big teeth you have. MAN!Julien: Shame on you, Maurice! Can you not see that you have insulted the freak? Alex You must tell me, who the heck are you?Alex: I'm Alex. THE Alex. And this is Melman, Marty and Gloria.Maurice: And where exactly are you giants from, hmm?Alex: We're from New York, and--Julien: All hail the New York Giants!Lemurs: cheer NEW YORK GIANTS!!!Alex: Marty, Melman, and Gloria All right, enough is enough. I say we just ask these BOZOS where the people are!Julien: Excuse me? We bozos have the people, of course!Alex: You do? That's good to know.Melman: Hey! The bozos have the people!Julien: They're up there. to some human skeletons hanging from parachutes snagged on the branches of a large tree Don't you love the people? Not a very lively bunch though.Alex: Oh. So, do you have any... LIVE people?Julien: Uh, no. Only dead ones.Maurice: Man, if we had a lot of live people, it wouldn't be called the wild, would it?Marty: The wild?!Alex: Hold on a second there, fuzzbucket. You mean the live-in-a-mud-hut, wipe-yourself-with-a-leaf type wild?Julien: Who wipes? Ha ha!Gloria: Oy vey. Gloria: Alex, what are you doing!?Alex: I'm swimming back to New York! I know my chances are slim, but I have to try!Gloria: You can't swim!Alex: I said my chances are slim! Julien: Alex with his crown I am going to give you this lovely parting gift.Alex: Oh no, really. I can't take your crown.Julien: That's okay, I've got a better one! It's got a gecko on it! Look at him shake! Go Stevie, go! Julien: We thank you with enormous gratitude for scaring away the Fossa.Gloria: The whossa?Julien: The Fossa. They're always annoying us by trespassing, interrupting our parties, and ripping our limbs off--Alex: Yeah, sounds great. Gloria: Where are the people?Skipper: We killed 'em and ate their livers. looks horrified Gotcha, didn't I? Just kidding doll, the people are fine. They're on a slow boat to China. Hang on, I know you two. Where's that psychotic lion, and our monochromatic friend? linesPrivate: Skipper, don't you think we should tell them the boat's out of gas?Skipper: Nah, just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave. Skipper: Quadruped! Sprechen sie Englisch?Marty: I sprechen.Skipper: What continent is this?Marty: Manhattan.Skipper: Hoover Dam! We're still in New York! Abort! Dive! Dive! Dive!Marty: Hey, wait! You in the tux! What are you guys doing?Private: We're digging to Antartica! slaps himMarty: Ant-who-tica?Skipper: Can you keep a secret, my monochromatic friend? Do you ever see any penguins walking free around New York City? Of course not. We don't belong here, it's just not natural. This is all some kind of whacked-out conspiracy. We're going to the wide open spaces of Antartica. To the wild.Marty: The wild? You can actually go there-- that's sounds great!Skipper: You didn't see anything... right?Marty: Yes, sir! I mean no, sir! penguins are being transfered; Kowalski is looking at the label on their crate.Skipper: Progress report.Kowalski: It's an older code, Skipper. I can't make it out.notices the chimps in the crate next to them.Skipper: You, higher mammal! Can you read?Mason: No. Phil can read though. Phil!appears; Kowalski gestures towards the label; Phil starts using sign language.Mason: Ship to... Kenya... wildlife preserve... AFRICA!Skipper: Africa? That ain't gonna fly. Rico!vomits up a paper clip and uses it to unpick the lock on their crate Alex: Melman burned the rescue beacon in panic You maniac! You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to HECK!Melman: callously Can we go to the fun side now? Mort: I like them! I like them! Before I even met them I liked them!Julien: Yes, yes! We get it--Mort: You HATE them compared to how much I like them--Julien: Oh, shut up! You're so annoying!PauseMort: flattered Hee-hee!Julien: Now, for as long as we can remember, we have been attacked, and eaten, by the dreaded fossa.Lemur 1: The fossa! The fossa are attacking! and hurls himself out a window; General panic ensuesLemur 2: (holds up a book titled "To Serve Lemur) It's a cookbook! It's a cookbook! Alex: Ow, my head! his head on the top of his crate What the-- I'm in a box! Oh no! Not the box! Oh no, they can't transfer ME! NOT ME! I can't breathe, can't breathe! Darkness creeping in. I can't breathe. Walls closing in around me! So alone. So alone--Marty: Alex? Alex, are you there?Alex: Marty?Marty: Yeah! Talk to me, bud!Alex: Oh, Marty, you're here!Marty: What's going on? Are you okay?Alex: This doesn't look good, Marty.Gloria: Alex, Marty, is that you?Marty: Gloria!Alex: You're here, too!Marty': I am lovin' the sound of your voice!Gloria: What is going on?Alex: We're all in crates!Gloria: Oh, no! What--Melman: Man, sleeping just knocks me out.Alex: Melman!Gloria: Are you okay?Melman: Yeah. I often doze off while I'm getting an MRI.Alex: Melman, you're not getting an MRI!Melman: CAT scan?Alex: No! No CAT scan! It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer!Melman: Zoo transfer?! No, I can't be transferred. I have an appointment with Dr. Goldberg at 5:00. There are prescriptions that have to be filled! No other zoo can afford my medical care, and I am NOT going HMO!Marty: Take it easy, Melman. We are gonna be o-kiz-ay!Alex: No, Marty, we're not gonna be o-kiz-ay. Now, because of you, we're ruined!Marty: Excuse me, I fail to see how this is my fault.Gloria: You're kidding, right Marty?Alex: You! You ticked off the people! You bit the hand, Marty! You bit the hand! "I don't know who I am! I don't know who I am! I gotta go find myself in the WILD!"Marty: Hey hey.Alex: Oh please.Marty: I did not ask you to come after me did I?Melman: He does have a point.Alex: What?Melman: I did say we should have stayed at the zoo but, you guys--Alex: Melman, just shut it! You're the one who gave him this idea in the first place!Gloria: Alex, would you just leave Melman out of this, please!Melman: Thank you, Gloria. Besides, it's not my fault that we were transferred!Gloria: Melman, shut it. Does anyone feel nauseous?Melman: I feel nauseous.Alex: Melman, you always feel nauseous. Melman: I just saw twenty-six blatant health code violations.Marty: I'm lovin' San Diego. This place is off the chizain.Melman: 27! Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Ben Stiller Category:Chris Rock